A warehouse may be used for storage of goods by a variety of different types of commercial entities, including manufacturers, wholesalers, and transport businesses. Example stored goods may include raw materials, parts or components, packing materials, and finished products. In some cases, the warehouse may be equipped with loading docks to allow goods to be loaded onto and unloaded from delivery trucks or other types of vehicles. The warehouse may also include rows of pallet racks for storage of pallets, and flat transport structures that contain stacks of boxes or other objects. Additionally, the warehouse may have machines or vehicles for lifting and moving goods or pallets of goods, such as cranes and forklifts. Human operators may be employed to operate machines, vehicles, and other equipment within the warehouse. In some cases, one or more of the machines or vehicles may be robotic devices guided by computer control systems.